Propositions
by firefly1
Summary: Skittery helps out a young boy and her sister after they're abandoned in the world and offers them a few propositions...
1. Chapter 1

Skittery hoisted himself onto the base of the Horace Greeley statue near the circulation office of the New York World. He had had a horrible selling day, and still had many papers. The still frigid March wind whipped his body, and he pulled his ragged coat tighter around himself. Skittery rested his head on his hands as he thought about the events of the last couple days.  
  
The other Newsies were always teasing Skittery for being in a bad mood. At first he had denied it, but as he thought about it, he had felt depressed lately. The strike had long been over, and everything had gone back to usual for the Newsies. Well, almost.   
  
In the past seven months, all of the Newsies had been meeting girls from all over the city who had heard about the strike. Jack, Blink, and Spot, especially, had been out with girls almost every night. [Jack and Sarah's relationship didn't last very long, for Jack soon realized that really couldn't stand her wimpy, helpless attitude.] Even the shier Newsies, like Mush, Specs, Dutchy and Bumlets were going out frequently. None of the girls seemed interested in Skittery. It was probably because he was too shy, but more probably because he had been so depressed since the strike. He doubted if he had smiled genuinely since the day the strike ended.   
  
So Skittery was left to Snipeshooter, Boots, and the other younger Newsies most nights. Not that Skittery minded watching them. He enjoyed himself a lot, and the younger boys reminded him of his younger brother and sister.  
  
His family, including his younger brother and sister, had left to go out west seven years ago. Even though he was devastated, Skittery resolved to stay strong and support himself. He became a Newsie that very day, and had quite a talent for it, which Jack helped him uncover.  
  
Jack and the Newsies quickly became his family. Of the group of Newsies at the time of the strike, only Racetrack, Specs and Jack were Newsies when Skittery joined. Those four were some of the youngest at the time, but now Skittery was 18, Jack had just turned 18, Racetrack was 17, and Specs was almost 19. They were pretty much the oldest Newsies now.  
  
Over his eight years as a Newsie, he had welcomed eagerly a new friend and brother in each newsboy. Some of them were orphans who had escaped after years in orphanages and some were runaways. But all of the boys were alone in the world, so their bonds were tight and loyal. They all would put their own lives in danger to protect the others'.   
  
Skittery, unlike the other older Newsies, took special care of the youngest Newsies, who were all a little more fragile when it came to getting over their pasts and who needed the support of someone older. He really didn't mind having to take care of them when his friends went out. The only problem was that Skittery couldn't have a real conversation with the younger boys. He played cards with them, watched them sword-fight, and kept them from wandering the streets alone at night, but still felt lonely.  
  
Skittery had been off in his own little world pondering all of these things, but he was quickly brought back to reality when he heard a thud at the foot of the statue. He saw a small boy at his feet and jumped down quickly. Skittery picked him up gently and tried to comfort him. He looked at most 5 or 6 years old, and Skittery wondered why he had been running, and from whom. He had his answer soon enough, for the cops were coming toward them.  
  
Skittery swiftly ran across the street and hid behind the Circulation Office's gate, and he watched the bulls run by him. After they were gone, he sat on a bench nearby, and tried to find out more about this little boy.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. They're gone. What's your name?"  
  
"Um, Peter."  
  
"Hi, Peter. I'm Skittery. Why were ya just runnin'?"  
  
"Uh... there was a fire at my house, and mama and papa were caught in it. I got out in time, and just started running 'cause I didn't know what else to do." Peter said softly, looking at Skittery.  
  
Skittery studied the young boy. He was very small, but he spoke very well. He had short, messy, dark brown hair, and big brown eyes. The cops must have been trying to get him to one of the orphanages.  
  
"Peter, do you have any sistas or brothas?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What're their names?"  
  
"Well, Miranda is my big sister, and my baby sister is Maria."  
  
"Where are Miranda and Maria, Peter?"  
  
"Miranda's still at the fact-ry, but Maria was in the fire with mama and papa," Peter said, abruptly beginning to cry again, at the thought of his lost family. Skittery hugged him tightly. He had to try to find this Miranda, and find out how to help little Peter. No one deserved to be alone, not like he had been.  
  
*******  
  
Skittery and Peter found the factory where Miranda worked quickly. It was getting dark, so Skittery decided to wait for the hours to be finished, rather than cause a stir.  
  
After about an hour, the girls began to filter out of the front doors. Peter found Miranda quickly, and ran up to his older sister, leaving Skittery on the bench where they had been sitting. Skittery looked at the girl with Peter in amazement. Peter had told him that she was 17, making her a year younger than Skittery. Miranda's hair was long and shiny, the same dark brown color of Peter's. Miranda held herself differently than other girls he had seen; she seemed confident and had an alluring charm about her. Skittery could tell that there was a real brain inside her. Skittery realized he had been staring, but luckily, the two hadn't noticed.  
  
Peter led Miranda by the hand over to Skittery. Miranda looked over to where her little brother was taking her, and saw a boy about her age. He stood up, and he was several inches taller than her. He wore the attire of a newsboy, an old, very used coat, a light gray shirt with pink long johns peeking out, brown pants, and a brown vest, all topped off with a dusty, worn hat. Miranda had been crying, but she wiped away her tears, embarrassed that this boy had seen her crying.   
  
Skittery smiled gently at Miranda and Peter and patted Peter's shoulder to comfort him, for Peter was still visibly upset. He introduced himself to Miranda.   
  
"Hello, miss," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "my name's Skittery. I guess Peter told ya what happened. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Miranda blushed when he kissed her hand. No one had ever called her "miss" before. She studied his face. He seemed genuine, and had been so caring with Peter. He had slightly ruffled chestnut brown hair, some of which was sticking out of the hat he wore. The feature she noticed most were his eyes. They were so kind, and the most lovely velvet brown color.   
  
Miranda replied nervously, "Hi. I'm Miranda, but I think Peter told you that. Thank you so much for helping Peter. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found him when you did."  
  
"Oh, I'd neva have hesitated a bit. I'd neva want someone to be alone in the streets of New Yawk." he said sincerely. "Is there anythin' I can do ta help?" Skittery inquired hesitantly.  
  
Miranda thought for a moment, unsure if she could trust Skittery. "Well," Miranda paused. Skittery smiled gently as if to assure her that he was on her side.  
  
"Oh, I just don't know what to do. We have no home, no family, no money..." Miranda got quieter and quieter as she went along, and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Skittery gathered Miranda in his arms. She welcomed his embrace, nestling her face on his shoulder and letting her tears flow freely. She felt very safe in his strong arms, and was calmed by his comforting words. Remembering poor Peter at their sides, Skittery reluctantly released Miranda and picked up the boy, who held onto Skittery tightly.  
  
Skittery decided that they would have to go to the other Newsies for help. He took Miranda's hand with his free hand and led her to the Lodging House, where he gently placed the now sleeping Peter on the nearest bunk. The other Newsies weren't back from Tibby's yet. Skittery left Miranda in a chair next to his bunk, and went down to talk to Kloppman.  
  
When he came back, he found Miranda standing by the window, looking up at the stars. He cleared his throat, and she quickly turned around, drying her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.  
  
"Kloppman says you two can stay heya, with the Newsies, for a while. Ya'll have ta pay eventually, but da foist couple a nights 're free. There's an extra room you can stay in, so's to avoid sharin' rooms with da guys," Skittery grinned at the thought of the guys in close proximity to a girl for an extended period of time.  
  
Miranda smiled as she said, "Thank you so much, Skittery. I owe so much to you."  
  
"Oh, Andy, it's nuttin'. Ya don't owe me anything. Oh, listen! Da guys are back. You can meet 'em now." Skittery said.  
  
Miranda smiled at Skittery's nickname for her, but her smile quickly faded when she heard the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Noticing, Skittery patted her shoulder gently and assured her, "Don't worry a bit. I'll protect ya...but really, da guys are okay."  
  
Just then, the Newsies burst into the room, but stopped abruptly when they say Skittery with a girl. Cat calls and whistles came from the doorway, causing Miranda to blush furiously.  
  
Skittery shot a look at the Newsies, who quickly quieted down, seeing immediately that he was about to tell them something important. "Okay, guys, listen up. Miranda heya is gonna stay wid us for a little while. And over there is her little brotha, Peter. They're gonna stay in da extra room."  
  
The Newsies took Skittery seriously, and soon most of the older ones left for their dates. Peter woke up, and Snipeshooter, Boots, and the other younger Newsies left behind introduced themselves to him. The boys hit it off immediately.  
  
Skittery sat on his bunk next to Miranda. They sat in silence for several minutes, both smiling as they watched the younger boys playing.  
  
Skittery was very glad to have someone around his own age for a change. Miranda was pretty, but he didn't have a second thought in that direction, for he was just grateful to have someone to talk to.  
  
Skittery warily brought a more serious topic to their conversation. "Andy, I been thinkin', are you gonna go back to da factory tomorra? Ya've got a place ta stay heya, but if ya stay home even just tomorra, ya'll get fired."   
  
"Well," Miranda thought for a moment. Her face grew solemn. "Oh, Skittery, I have no idea!" Tears trickled down her face, but she wiped them away hastily.  
  
Skittery put his arm around Miranda. "Well, from me poispective, ya's got two options. Ya can either go back ta da factory, or come wid me an learn how ta be a Newsie."  
  
Miranda thought about her options. "What if I'm no good at being a Newsie? Don't you have to have talent or something to sell enough papers to live?"  
  
Skittery smirked. "Well, it can't hoit, but if ya learn from me, ya's got a head start!"  
  
Miranda laughed. Returning to the more serious topic at hand, she said, "The factory was hard work, and the foremen weren't very nice to us. And I didn't get paid very much. But I have to support Petey, too, and since when are there any girl Newsies?"  
  
Skittery frowned. He was disappointed at her confusion. He wanted her to become a Newsie more than anything. He felt so at home around her. "Andy, I's got a proposition for ya. Try it bein' a Newsie for a week, an if ya don't like it, I'll find ya a job at anudder factory."  
  
"Well, let me think about it a little." Miranda looked at Skittery. He gave her a puppy dog face, pouting a little and batting his eyes. He looked so cute. She couldn't turn him down, even if she tried. Still, she kept up her act a little longer, mostly just to watch him try to persuade her. "Okay. I'll give it a try," She said finally. Skittery's face lit up at her last statement. Surprising even himself, Skittery enveloped Miranda into a warm hug.   
  
**************  
  
The next morning, Kloppman woke Miranda up before the other Newsies so she could wash up with a little privacy. Skittery had given her some of his old clothes to wear. The brown pants were too long, but she cuffed them, and she definitely made good use of the suspenders he gave her. The cream-colored shirt was also a little big. She had to roll the sleeves up so the cuffs weren't hanging over her hands. Miranda felt a little funny wearing a boy's clothes, because she had always worn skirts and dresses. As she walked back to her room to wake up Peter, she mused at how free and comfortable she felt.   
  
After waking Peter up and sending him in the direction of the bathroom, Miranda leaned on the doorframe of the boys' room, grinning as she watched Kloppman try to wake up the sleeping boys. They moaned and groaned loudly, but they all eventually rolled out of bed and stumbled into the washroom. Skittery was the last of the bunch, and smiled sleepily as he noticed Miranda by the door.  
  
"How'd ya sleep, Andy?" Skittery asked, rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Very well, thanks." Miranda replied cheerfully, still chuckling about the scene she had just witnessed.   
  
"Ya find dis all amusin', I see." Skittery teased, playfully punching Miranda's arm.  
  
"You bet!" Miranda returned, swatting at Skittery's hands. Miranda pointed out, "You'd better get in there before I miss my first day selling newspapers!"   
  
Skittery raised an eyebrow. "Yes, mudda. I'll go wash up now, mudda."  
  
Miranda hit him again as he saluted her like she were an army drill sergeant. They both laughed, and Skittery entered the washroom.  
  
Specs, Jack and Racetrack had witnessed the entire incident from the bathroom, and smiled to themselves. Specs noted quietly to his two friends, "Ya know, Skit hasn't smiled like dat in foreva."  
  
"So I'm not da only one who's noticed it." Jack said, smiling.  
  
"Dis is definitely a good ting. 5 ta 1, dey end up sweethearts, eh? Who's bettin?" Race added, patting Specs's cheek.  
  
Just then, Skittery walked by to get a towel, so the conversation ended abruptly. After his back was turned, the three Newsies grinned before going back to getting ready for a day of selling newspapers.  
  
*******  
  
After Skittery bought his papers, he handed about 15 to Miranda. She took them, and studied the headline on the front page. Skittery led Miranda and Peter to a place to sit down, where he began to skim through the paper, searching for a headline to hawk. Miranda followed his example, and read through the World quickly.   
  
Miranda quickly because discouraged, because the headlines were fairly boring, certainly nothing that would ever make anyone want to buy a paper. "There really isn't anything good in here. How are you going to sell 60 papers?"  
  
Just then, Blink, Mush and Race walked by, and hearing her statement, they began laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Miranda asked, confused.  
  
Race smiled and told her, "Oh, nuttin'. Just somethin' we's all loined through da years."  
  
"Well? How about sharing your pearls of wisdom?" Miranda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
All four Newsies looked at each other, smiling, and said, in unison, "Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes!"  
  
Miranda had no idea why this was so funny, but Skittery quickly explained, "We just rememba Davey's foist day, and he asked da same question. Jack told him dat, and showed him how ta hawk da headlines. He was one a da best Newsies around. He goes ta school now, but ya'll meet him at lunch."  
  
Blink, Mush and Race said their good-byes, and set off in different directions, yelling headlines as they went. Miranda listened closely to what they were yelling, and flipped through a paper in search of the headlines they were yelling. "Skittery, where did they get those headlines? I can't find them anywhere!"  
  
Skittery laughed. "Dat's cause ta sell papes, ya gotta take da headline ya get in da papa, and change it a little so's people will buy it."  
  
"But isn't that lying?"  
  
"No, Jack calls it 'improvin' da truth.' It's da only way ta sell papes some days. Today's one a dose days." Skittery replied.  
  
Skittery, Miranda and Peter left the circulation office soon thereafter. Skittery sold quite a few papers himself, and stopped frequently to aid Miranda in creating a headline to hawk. All three were enjoying themselves immensely, but gladly took the break that lunch at Tibby's offered.  
  
Once at Tibby's, Peter strayed to the table of younger Newsies he had befriended the previous evening. Even though he was 3 years younger than the youngest Newsie, he had been around Miranda so long that he was used to talking with "big kids."   
  
Miranda smiled warmly, watching her brother. She found it very amusing that Peter had gotten these older boys to accept him so quickly. Miranda sat next to Skittery in a booth with the older Newsies, most of whom she had met in passing, but she didn't know any of their names yet. Skittery took it upon himself to introduce her to his best friends.  
  
Miranda found it easy to remember who was who, because their "Newsie names," nicknames created to avert the cops or anyone else searching for them, made it fairly easy. Miranda marveled at how different they were, yet how well they got along. It was like a little family. She was itching to be a part of such a tight group of people. After a couple of minutes, it was as if they had known her forever.  
  
**************  
  
  
Six days later, Skittery, Miranda and Peter walked to Tibby's for dinner. Miranda had tried her hardest to be a good Newsie. Skittery was an extremely good teacher, but Miranda simply didn't have the natural talent that he had. She thoroughly enjoyed the lifestyle, though. He was free to do as he pleased every day. Miranda had longed for such freedom ever since she had been forced to work at the factory to support her family. She loved being around Skittery. They talked about anything and everything.  
  
The only thing Skittery would not talk about was his family. Miranda could tell it was a tender spot in his memory, and did not pressure him to talk about it at all. But she was still curious.   
  
Miranda loved being around the other Newsies, too. For a couple hours each day, she had tagged along with a different Newsie, to get his input on the skills she needed. They were all like brothers to her.   
  
Miranda was snapped back to reality when Skittery gently touched her arm. "Andy, I was thinkin'. We's gotta talk. The week's almost up." He led her and Peter to the nearest bench and they sat down to talk.  
  
"I'm really trying, Skittery!" Miranda said urgently.  
  
"I know, Andy, I know."  
  
Skittery and Miranda sat in silence for a couple of minutes, pondering the situation before them. Finally, Miranda broke the tense silence. "I need you to do me a favor, Skit. It's important." Miranda looked eagerly into his velvety brown eyes as she spoke.  
  
Skittery's eyebrows wrinkled with his confusion, but he could tell how serious she was. "Okay. What do ya need?"  
  
"Well, What I need is for you to tell me the truth. Do you think I'm a good Newsie, or should I give up? I need to know." Miranda said bluntly.  
  
Skittery was blown away by how forward she was being. He certainly hadn't expected this when he had initiated the conversation. He thought for a moment, looking at his shoes. He turned his head to look into Miranda's clear blue eyes. He immediately knew that he could never lie to her. He couldn't say exactly why, but he just felt that he had to tell the truth.  
  
"Um, I can tell ya really like bein' a Newsie. But a good Newsie has ta be able ta improve da truth a little, as Jack told me when I started. The skills come in when a Newsie can make the bad headline sound great. That's what sells the papes. Once ya get a good headline, ya do fine. But your problem ain't dat. It's the actual comin' up wid da headlines dat's da problem. I'm sorry. It's important." Skittery sighed sadly. He wanted Miranda to be a Newsie anyway. He didn't care if she wasn't the best at it.   
  
Miranda took a deep breath. "Then I guess we should start looking for a job for me at a factory." Miranda felt tears come to her eyes as she said this, but she struggled to blink them back, and turned her face so Skittery wouldn't see her so emotional again.   
  
Skittery studied Miranda's profile as she looked away. He could tell she was close to tears, but she tried to hide them from him. He knew then that she wanted to be a Newsie as much as he wanted her to. "No, Andy. I think ya should be a Newsie anyway," Skittery said honestly.  
  
Miranda glanced at Skittery before turning to pull Peter into her lap. She smoothed his unruly hair with her hands. Miranda realized that there was no way she could ever earn enough money to feed Peter as well as herself, plus pay for their boarding at the Lodging House. She had to work at a factory to earn enough.  
  
Miranda's face hardened as she prepared herself to inform Skittery of her decision. She glanced at him, but looked down at the ground, quickly realizing that if she looked Skittery in the eye, he would know her true feelings. She spoke softly, "No, I'm going to need a job at a factory."  
  
Skittery was shocked. Before he could say anything, Miranda stood up, still holding Peter, and ran off. Skittery watched her go. She never once looked back. He didn't know what to do. He sat there for a couple minutes, feeling depressed and uncertain of his next actions. But then something hit him. Something that, if he had realized several months earlier, would have stopped things from getting so bad for him.   
  
He was thinking of Peter, and how this whole thing would affect the boy. Skittery's mind then wandered to his own brother and sister. He missed Margaret and James so much. He then thought of the day he had woken up, alone in the world. Skittery remembered what he had decided that day: that he would not sit and mope while the world passed him by. He had become a Newsie that day, more determined than ever before to make a life for himself and not wallow in self pity.  
  
iWhy didn't I realize dis before? I ain't gonna let Andy make a bad decision! I want her ta stay and be a newsie. I know she wants ta be a newsie, too. Wallowin' here in my pity ain't no fun, an it's gettin' me nowheres fast. I ain't gonna let her go and not be a Newsie./i  
  
With that, Skittery got up off his rear and ran after Miranda, hoping that she had gone the only place he could figure: The Lodging House.  
  
**************  
  
  
Miranda left Peter with Kloppman, who eagerly accepted a new boy to teach to play poker. She slowly climbed the steps and went to her room. On second thought, she went to the boys' room, climbed out the window on to the fire escape, and ascended to the roof. Even though the March evening air was chilly, she stayed outside, because it was sunset, her favorite time of day. So she sat gazing at the beautiful colors in the sky for a while. Tears sprung to her eyes as she sat there. She always used to watch the sun set with her parents. Especially when there was a problem before them, Miranda's parents had watched the sunset. It always helped them think things through. She knew that they would have been able to help her figure out what was best. She definitely didn't want to do leave the Newsies, but there was no way she could ever support herself and her little brother on the meager sums that carrying the banner brought in. Happiness would just have to take a backseat. A few tears trickled down her face, but Miranda wiped them away hastily. She sighed sadly, and pulled her knees into her chest, and rested her head on her knees.  
  
She didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming up the fire escape. She didn't see the form who stood at the edge of the roof, watching her sadly. She didn't hear him slowly walking over to her. In fact, she only noticed when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not only did she notice then, but she gasped and jumped to her feet in surprise.   
  
"Oh, Skittery. It's just you." Miranda sighed in relief.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I love you too." Skittery smiled and playfully punched Miranda's arm as he spoke.  
Miranda smiled weakly, and sank back down to the ground. Skittery sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. "Andy, can you really tell me dat you want ta go back to da factory?"  
  
Miranda stared at the ground. "No," She said softly after a pause.  
  
Skittery sighed. "Den why are ya doin' it?" He asked gently.  
"I don't know." Miranda didn't have the strength to stop the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. Skittery's arm tightened around her shoulders. "No, that's not true. I do know." Miranda stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, looking out over the city.  
  
"Can ya tell me?"  
  
Miranda kept her back turned but began to speak quietly. "It's because I have to earn money. Being a Newsie is fun. More fun than I've had in a long time. And I love being around you, Skittery, and the other Newsies too. You guys are like my brothers. And I felt so free and independent as a Newsie, like I could actually choose how I live my own life," Miranda paused.  
Skittery put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love bein' around ya, too, Andy . But I don't understand. If ya love bein' a Newsie so much, why are ya leavin'?"  
  
Miranda gazed into Skittery's eyes. "I'm no good at it. You said so yourself. And if I'm no good at it, I'll never make enough money for me and Petey to live at the Lodging House, let alone have enough left over to eat! I'm all Petey has now. I have to support him." Miranda had been holding in her emotions for so long, she just couldn't do it any longer. Sobs racked her body.  
  
Skittery pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, whispering soothingly, "It's okay. It's okay. It'll all work out. I promise."  
  
Miranda welcomed his embrace. She buried her face in his shirt, letting out all of her pent-up frustration and sadness. He rubbed her back gently, and Miranda calmed at his touch. He made her feel so comfortable and safe. After a long time, Miranda's crying lessened, and when it was down to sniffling, Skittery released her, but didn't move far away. Miranda immediately missed the warmth of his body next to hers in the cool air.  
  
"Wha- what am... I gonna do, Sk-Skittery?" Miranda sputtered.  
  
"Well, I gots anudda proposition for ya, Andy." Skittery said, smiling.  
  
Miranda smiled a little. "Okay. What is it?" She asked quietly.  
  
Skittery began slowly. "Well, I can still teach ya da tricks of bein' a good Newsie. And wid time, ya'll improve, I think. An about da money situation, well, I can help ya a liddle, or Petey can sell papes like Les and Boots. As Jack always says, 'Younger sells more papes,' so he might sell some just cause he's little. An we can see how dat woiks. Maybe, if we ask Kloppman, he'd let ya help around the Lodgin' House for a little money, too."  
  
"Well, I'm still not sure."   
  
"Okay then. What about doin' something ya love? An bein' wid da people ya like? An freedom is coitenly a concoin for ya, you already said dat. A poisson don't have ta be da best at something ta have fun. An besides, me and da guys don't care dat you ain't da best Newsie ta walk da streets of Manhattan. We like ya just how ya are. How bout dat, hmm? Does dat convince ya?"   
  
Miranda looked at Skittery. He had put on his puppy dog face for her again, sticking his lower lip out and batting his eyelashes. She smiled and said slowly, "Okay. I'll stay." Skittery's face lit up with a broad smile and he enveloped her in a big hug. When he let go, they looked at each other for a while.  
  
"I think ya've made a good choice, Andy. It wouldn't be da same widout ya." Skittery said, grinning.  
  
"I think you're right. And how could I say no to this face, huh?" Miranda said, pinching his cheeks playfully.  
  
Skittery smiled. "Come on, let's go talk to Kloppman," he said, taking Miranda's hand and leading her back to the fire escape.  
  
Miranda smiled to herself as she followed her friend down the fire escape and back in the window of the Lodging House.  



	2. Chapter 2

~3 months later~  
  
*******  
  
The Newsies, tired from their day of selling papers, had returned to the Lodging House a little early to relax. They certainly deserved it. Some were already sleeping, some were just resting on their bunks, and several card games were going on.   
  
One, a poker game, was taking place in the middle of the bunkroom floor. Everyone that walked through the room tripped over Miranda, Skittery and Racetrack, but none of them felt like moving, so they stayed where they were. Their game was very competitive. Skittery and Race had been playing together for almost eight years, since Skittery had become a Newsie.  
  
Although Miranda had only been a Newsie for three months, the two boys had eagerly welcomed a new playing partner and had taught her all the tricks they knew. She was a fast learner, and by now the three friends were very evenly matched.  
  
Skittery had found ways for her to earn some money to supplement her meager profits from selling the World. She helped rouse the Newsies each morning and helped Kloppman with chores around the Lodging House in the afternoons, after she sold papers in the morning. Just as Skittery had predicted, she had improved as a Newsie. She still needed help every now and then, but on her best day she sold 30 papers on her own. She was immensely proud of her improvements.  
  
Miranda looked up at her two friends. She had dazed off, but she hadn't missed much, she noticed. Racetrack was so into his cards and his strategies that he was oblivious to the outside world. Skittery, on the other hand, was a different story. Miranda noticed that he was paying absolutely no attention to their game. He seemed troubled and uncharacteristically depressed. Since she had known him, Skittery had always been in good moods, and always made sure his friends were, too. The present situation was highly unusual.  
  
"Hey, Skit, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?" Miranda asked her best friend.  
  
"What? Oh, nothin'. I'm just... tired, I guess," Skittery replied.  
  
He had not convinced Miranda at all, but she resolved to pursue it later. "Okay. Hey, Race! Where'd Jack go tonight?"  
  
"He went ta Brooklyn ta visit Spot," Race returned with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Oh. Um, Race? Who's Spot?" Miranda inquired, confused.  
  
Racetrack looked up, his eyes wide. "What?" Racetrack slapped Skittery's arm, "Skit, did she just ask who Spot was?"  
  
Skittery momentarily forgot about whatever was bothering him. "Yep, she did. I can't believe we nevah told 'er about 'im! Wow."  
  
"You're talkin' about him like he's the President or somethin'! He can't be that great! Come on!" Miranda said, incredulous.  
  
Skittery and Racetrack exchanged a look. Skittery explained, "Oh, he's only da most famous an' respected Newsie in all a New Yawk, dat's all. He's also da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies."  
Racetrack added, "An' he's real tough. He got ta be da leader of Brooklyn by soakin' every one of da Brooklyn Newsies-"  
  
"-An' dem Brooklyn Newsies ain't small, eidder. Da smallest ones are probly my size..." Skittery joined in.  
  
"An' we probly couldn't a won da strike last yeah widdout Spot an' Brooklyn behind us," Racetrack finished.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you put it that way... but he's yer friend?" Miranda asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, definitely. Evah since da strike, Manhattan an' Brooklyn (an' Jack an' Spot) have been allies. We always help each udder," Skittery reassured her.  
  
"Hey, Skit. Dis time I's got da proposition: one of us should take Andy ta meet Spot. She should have 'im on 'er side fer good measure, an' I heard dere's a goyl Newsie in Brooklyn, so Andy can meet 'er while she's dere. Kill two boids wid one stone." Race suggested.  
  
"Now THIS proposition I'm not so fond of," Miranda said.  
  
"No, it'd be good fer ya. An' Brooklyn is real nice. An' Spot's really not dat scary, 'specially if ya meet 'im an' he knows you're a true Manhattan Newsie. 'Sides, I know he'll like ya. He's got a sarcastic sense a humor like you anyway," Skittery said decisively, "I insist. We'll go tamorrow afternoon."  
  
"Ya don't have a choice heya, Andy," Racetrack announced, before Miranda could even open her mouth in protest.  
  
Miranda looked at Race. The look in his dark eyes clearly meant business. She then glanced at Skittery. Her best friend's soft brown eyes, which usually revealed his true emotions, showed that he would never put Miranda in danger. She knew she could trust them.  
  
"All right. I'll go," Miranda said.  
  
**************  
  
  
As he walked to Brooklyn with Miranda the next afternoon, Skittery tried to get his mind off everything that had been bothering him. It had been eight years ago this week that his family had left him alone. Skittery had always known that he had been an accident. Both of his parents resented him, and made it clear to him throughout his life that they didn't love him at all. He had always expected his parents to do something like that to him. But for a ten year old to be left alone in the streets of Manhattan was still traumatic. Skittery tended to become depressed this time of year, and right before he met Miranda, he had been depressed almost always.  
  
Skittery looked over at Miranda. He smiled warmly; Miranda had been his best friend from almost the day they met. He could really talk to her. He regretted not telling her about his family, though. He had almost told her the night before, but couldn't with so many of his friends around. He was embarrassed, as an 18 year old, to be still upset about something that happened to him as a child.  
  
Just then, the two Newsies reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Miranda ran ahead, stopping at the middle of the bridge. She looked at the city all around her, her eyes wide with excitement. She noticed Skittery still walking at the same pace. She ran back to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the spot where she had been standing.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Skittery?" Miranda sighed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before!"  
  
Skittery put his arm around Miranda and replied softly, "I know exactly what you mean. It's probly my favorite part of da whole city."  
  
Miranda looked up into Skittery's eyes. Standing there, on the bridge, he looked different to her. His brown eyes were so beautiful. She almost thought she saw something in them that she hadn't noticed before. She didn't know how to describe it. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments. Skittery seemed to notice what Miranda had, for he looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh... let's keep goin'... we're almost dere..." Skittery said, and they passed the rest of the trip in silence.  
  
*******  
  
The two Manhattan Newsies approached the docks, and Skittery grabbed Miranda's hand to comfort her. He could tell that the multitude of large Brooklyn Newsies who were swimming nearby made her nervous. He could understand why, for they made him slightly nervous as well.   
Spot Conlon, perched on top of some boxes at one end of the docks, watched their approach curiously. He usually didn't get visits from random Manhattan Newsies, especially Skittery. Spot was pleased to see he had finally gotten himself a girl, though. Skittery had always avoided them.   
He noticed one of his boys try to grab the girl, who swiftly punched him in the stomach with enough force to make him step back a little. Spot smirked. He liked her already.  
  
"Hey, Spot. How's it goin'?" Skittery called up to the boy perched above him.  
  
Miranda watched with interest as a lanky boy jumped down from some boxes. He was a little shorter than Skittery and fairly skinny. She could tell he was the leader just by the way he carried himself. The two Newsies spit-shook.  
  
Spot smirked. "So, Skits. What brings ya all da way ta Brooklyn? Who's yer goyl?"  
  
"Well, she's not my goyl. Dis is Miranda, da foist female Manhattan Newsie. Andy, dis is Spot Conlon, da leader a da Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
"An' don't ferget da most famous an' respected Newsie in all a New Yawk," Spot added, grinning.  
  
"Well, your Majesty, I doubt you're the most famous Newsie in New York, 'cause I've been selling for three months and never heard of you," Miranda commented, a sly grin on her face.  
  
Skittery's eyes widened. Leave it to Miranda to insult the most dangerous Newsie in New York on his home turf while thirty of his extremely large friends surrounded him.  
  
Spot thought for a moment. Then he smirked. "I'm sure dat we know exactly who ta blame fer dat liddle mix-up, Mirandy."  
  
"I believe I know exactly what you mean, Spot," Miranda replied, catching on immediately.  
  
"What Mirandy and I're tryin' ta say, Skittery, old buddy, is dat da only reason she ain't nevah hoid a da fearless leader a Brooklyn is 'cause she had a bad teacher," Spot added, punching Skittery's arm lightly.  
  
Miranda hit Skittery's other arm as she said, "You know, Skit, I thought I was learnin' from da best all this time. I have a feelin' I was wrong."  
  
"Hey, come on, guys! Leave me alone! It's not all my fault!" Skittery pleaded.  
  
"Whose is it den, Skits?" Spot asked, grinning, hitting Skittery again.  
  
"Um... well... dere are thoity other Newsies in Manhattan, ya know. So's you can't blame just me! Please?" Skittery begged.  
  
"Hey, Spot. Maybe he's right. We can't blame one person for thirty people's mistakes, you know," Miranda said to Spot.  
  
"Well..... I guess you're right, Mirandy. I guess we'll have ta let ya go free dis time, Skit. But don't let somethin' like dis happen again!" Spot finished, laughing as he got one last smack off before he and Miranda let Skittery go.  
  
"I can't believe dis. I bring Andy heya ta meet ya so's she's got someone on 'er side in Brooklyn, an' you two's already gangin' up on me. I shoulda known. Yep, shoulda seen it comin'." Skittery sighed.  
  
The three Newsies burst into a laughing fit. Skittery was secretly glad that Miranda and Spot had hit it off. He could only imagine what trouble it would have been for the two groups of Newsies if Spot hadn't taken her comments as she meant them, as jokes. After they calmed down, Skittery told Spot that they had also come to meet the girl Newsie there in Brooklyn. Spot told them that she had been dating one of the Brooklyn Newsies, but after the couple had a vicious fight one day, she had left and never returned. Miranda was disappointed, but took a silent pride in remaining the only female Newsie.  
  
*******  
  
Miranda and Skittery spent the entire afternoon with Spot, and all three enjoyed themselves. Promising to visit often, Skittery and Miranda left Brooklyn just as it began to get dark.  
They walked slowly, chatting about the day's events, recent news, and anything that came to their minds. They grew quiet as they approached the Brooklyn Bridge, both remembering the uneasy moments spent here on the way to Brooklyn. Miranda stopped at the top of the bridge, looking out over the water, taking in the beauty. Skittery leaned against the railing next to her, facing the opposite direction and gazing up at the sky. Miranda looked over at him. Quietly, she broke the peaceful silence, "Skittery, thanks for bringing me here today."  
  
Skittery met her gaze and smiled. "Oh, no problem. I'm just glad you had a good time."  
  
"It means a lot. Really. I didn't want to go at all, 'specially when I heard how dangerous Spot is. But I knew I could trust you, so I went. And you were right. So, well, just thanks," Miranda concluded.  
  
Skittery said quietly, "You're welcome, Andy," and looked away. Miranda didn't realize it, but her words made Skittery made even worse. Of course he could trust her with his secret. But he didn't want to ruin what had been a very happy, positive day, so he pretended to be tired. They began the rest of their walk homeward. He would tell her... soon.  
  
**************  
  
  
The next morning when Miranda went to wake up the Newsies, Skittery was gone. Worried, she asked Kloppman if he had seen him that morning. Kloppman told her that Skittery had left early that morning and he had told her to tell the Newsies that he was selling by himself that day in the Bronx, and that he would be back that evening. Kloppman also discreetly handed a hastily written note to Miranda. She walked back to her room, sat on her bed, and began to read:  
  
iGood morning, Andy. Wipe that worried look off your face---/i  
  
Miranda smiled. He knew her very well.  
  
i---Sorry if I scared you. I've got a lot on my mind, and I just need to think about it. By myself. It's things that have been bothering me for years. I promise I'll tell you everything. Oh, and don't tell the guys that's why I left. Please. You'll understand everything soon. Sell some papes for me! --Skittery/i  
  
Miranda refolded the note carefully and tucked it inside her pillowcase. She knew something had been bothering him. She was hurt that he hadn't told her. However, she put all of her worries in the back of her mind until she could bring them up with Skittery.  
  
Miranda sold with Racetrack that day. The headlines were better than average, but Miranda had a little trouble at first. But she tried her best, dredging every piece of advice the Newsies had given her up from her memory. After a little while, she got very good, shouting creative headlines at the top of her lungs.  
  
Racetrack was amazed. He had never seen Miranda that good. He was proud of her. She tried very hard. He was sure Skittery would be pleased, also. Race pondered his two friends' relationship. It was so clear to him that Skittery liked her, just from the way he looked at her. He wondered when they would realize it.  
  
After they had both finished selling, Racetrack took Miranda to Sheepshead Races. They had a great time together. Race hadn't won any money, but he was happy because she had gone with him. He usually had to drag the other Newsies with him. The day at the track helped Miranda get her mind off Skittery. Worrying about him drained her, and although she cared about him very much, worrying all day would achieve nothing.  
  
*******  
  
Racetrack and Miranda were still laughing when they entered the Lodging House later that day. "Rememba da last race, da guy next ta us lost all dat money? I thought he was gonna have a heart attack right den an' dere!" Racetrack chuckled as he signed into Kloppman's register and paid for the night.  
  
Miranda giggled. "I know! The veins were popping out of his neck and everything!"  
  
Racetrack and Miranda were still giggling, but they quieted immediately when the Lodging House door opened, revealing Skittery.  
  
"Heya, Skittery. How's it goin'?" Racetrack asked. "Didja have fun in da Bronx?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," he responded unemotionally. His eyes met Miranda's, and she frowned when she saw how sad they looked.  
  
Without another word, Skittery signed his name in the register, left his money on the counter and slowly trudged up the stairs. Exchanging a concerned glance, Miranda and Racetrack followed him up to the bunkroom.  
  
Skittery muttered a weak "hey" in response to the chorus of greetings thrown his way by the other Newsies there. He dropped his hat on his bunk and proceeded out the window onto the fire escape and out of sight. Unsure of what to do next, Miranda threw a glance toward Racetrack, who pushed her in the direction Skittery had just gone.  
  
"I know he'll talk ta you. Maybe you can figure out what's goin' on, Andy," Racetrack suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess I can try," Miranda responded, still unsure of what to expect. She glanced at the window, then back at Racetrack. She sighed and then followed Skittery up to the roof.  
  
Miranda grew more concerned about her best friend when she reached her destination. Skittery was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the ledge. His face still looked troubled. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice her approach.  
  
She slowly walked over to Skittery and sat down next to him. She didn't say a word, just put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. After a long silence, Skittery pulled away and cleared his throat.  
  
"...Oh, Andy... I don't even know where ta start...." He said slowly, his eyes meeting hers. He found only kindness there. Like always, he felt instantly comfortable.  
  
"I've been so worried, Skittery. I've never seen you so upset before. Please tell me. I want to help," Miranda pleaded.  
  
Skittery again studied Miranda's face. Her tender, heart felt words reminded him why she was his best friend. He could trust her. "Well, it all goes back 'bout eight yeahs ago, right before I became a Newsie..." Skittery then told her the long story of his parents, how they hadn't loved him, of his brother and sister he had loved so much, and how he was abandoned that June morning so many years ago.  
  
Miranda's heart just about broke as she listened to Skittery tell he about his so painful childhood. She could not imagine how hard it must have been for him, especially being so young.  
  
"An' da reason I got upset 'bout all of dis all of a sudden is 'cause it was exactly eight yeahs ago taday I woke up all alone. I jest miss 'em still. I didn't want da guys ta know... well, 'cause I'm 18, almost 19 now, an' I shouldn't be so upset still. Da only otha ones who know are Specs an Jack and Race a little,"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Skit. I had no idea. It must have been so hard for you! You know, I stillm iss my family a lot," She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I know how you feel." Miranda sighed, looking up at Skittery.  
  
Meeting her gaze, Skittery smiled weakly. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Miranda embraced him again. He rested his head on her shoulder and allowed himself to be comforted for once.  
  
**************  
  
  
Skittery and Miranda were frequently off by themselves during the next couple of days.  
  
After much talking and several sleepless nights, Skittery began to perk up. He told Miranda everything about his past. She helped him put everything in perspective. As she had realized after her family died, it was good to remember her parents, but never to dwell on the fact that they weren't there anymore. As she had taught Peter, she taught Skittery to come to terms with the loss of his siblings and parents.  
  
On the second afternoon, after a full morning of selling and a light lunch, Skittery and Miranda returned to the Lodging House to do Miranda's chores. Miranda had let Peter pal around with Boots and Snipeshooter; he had more fun with them than following Miranda and Skittery around anyway.  
  
The two friends slowly entered the Lodging House, dragging their feet as two nights' lack of sleep caught up with them suddenly. Kloppman looked up when they walked in, and, upon observing their state of fatigue, sighed. He announced, "Okay you two. Why do you look as if you haven't slept for two days?" He asked in a paternal tone of voice.  
  
Miranda yawned. " 'Cause we haven't," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I won't ask why, but you'd better get on upstairs an' get some sleep before you fall over," Kloppman decided for them, pushing them toward the stairs.  
  
"But I gotta do the chores..." Miranda protested weakly.  
  
"Nope, I'll do 'em. Get on upstairs, both a you. Go on." Kloppman smiled as he watched them climb the stairs ever so slowly. He turned back to his work.  
  
Miranda realized Kloppman was right. She really was quite tired. Yawning, she lost her footing and tripped, almost falling down the stairs. Skittery grabbed her arm quickly and steadied her.   
"Guess we's a little more tired than we thought," he observed.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Miranda responded as they continued up the stairs.  
  
Skittery sleepily stumbled to his bed and climbed on it. Miranda was left standing in the middle of the room, confused. She was so tired, she lost her bearings. Skittery, half asleep already, said,   
"Anodda proposition, Andy-jest come on up heyah. It's jest easiah."  
  
Miranda smiled sleepily and replied, "Okay, Skittery." His bed was much closer than her room, and she didn't think she could walk much further without falling over anyway. She climbed up to his bunk and lay down next to him. Skittery put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest. Warm and cozy, they drifted off to sleep almost immediately.  
  
*******  
  
Later that afternoon, Skittery awoke. He lifted his head and watched Miranda sleeping.  
  
iGod, she really is beautiful. I wonder how I managed not to notice fer so long./i  
  
Skittery smiled and pulled her closer, not feeling like analyzing what was going on in his head. He just enjoyed the moment.  
  
Just then, Miranda stirred. She yawned and stretched, and then she remembered where she was. She did not know whether to get up right then or just stay there in Skittery's warm embrace. She lifted her head off his chest to look into his eyes. He smiled happily, and his soft brown eyes sparkled. Miranda smiled warmly back at her best friend, glad that he seemed truly happy at last. She rested her head back on his chest contentedly. Things finally seemed back to normal.  
  
"How'd ya sleep, Andy?" Skittery asked.  
  
"In your arms, silly," Miranda teased. Skittery hugged her more tightly, and she giggled.  
  
Miranda sat up and stretched again. Skittery put his arms behind his head and gazed at her.   
Miranda marveled at how good a couple solid hours of sleep could make a person feel... Not to mention if those hours are spent in Skittery's arms.... Miranda stopped herself short, confused by what was happening. She tried to ignore it as best she could.   
  
Miranda turned herself around on his bunk and sat cross legged, facing him. "So, 're you hungry, Skit?" She asked.  
  
"Now dat you mention it, yeah, I am," he responded, smiling, "How's about we head down ta Tibby's?"  
  
Miranda smiled back. "Sure. Sounds great."  
  
**************  
  
Skittery opened the door to Tibby's, letting Miranda enter first. She walked into the restaurant, scanning the tables to see who was there. Skittery stepped in behind her and stood next to her. Most of the Newsies were already there. Peter, who had been sitting at the counter with Boots and Snipeshooter, saw his sister enter and ran over to her.  
  
"Miranda!" He cried, hugging his sister.  
  
Miranda smiled and hugged her younger brother tightly. "Hey, Petey!"  
  
Peter then hugged Skittery, too. "Hi, Skittery!"   
  
"Hey, kid. How was your day?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Great!" Peter exclaimed, taking one of Miranda's hands and one of Skittery's and led them back to the counter. He then went on to tell them the long-winded story of his day.  
  
Jack, Racetrack, Blink, Mush and Specs had watched with interest Miranda and Skittery enter the restaurant. Spot, who was on a visit from Brooklyn, voiced the thoughts that were running through all of their minds as they watched the two friends together.  
  
"Ya know, some guys fall hard, an' some know at first sight. But it looks like othas fall quiet, when no one's watchin'," he observed, smiling slyly.  
  
"Yeah, da only problem is dat neidder a dem 'll admit it," Racetrack said, sighing. "Dey's blind ta each udder."  
  
The Newsies thought about their two friends for a while. Then, all of a sudden, a wide grin spread across Blink's face.  
  
"What're you so happy 'bout all of a sudden, Blink?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I's just got an idea, dat's all," he said.  
  
"Well, how 'bout sharin' it, if it's so amusin', huh?" Race said.  
  
"Well, we's can help Andy and Skittery out a liddle. Ya know, help 'em not be so blind ta each uddah, ya get da idea," Blink smiled proudly.  
  
"Hmm, not bad, Blinky, not bad," Spot said, patting Blink's shoulder in approval. "If dis is all gonna fly, we's got some thinkin' and plannin' ta do. Come on, boys, get yer thinkin' caps. We's got woik ta do."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
That evening, Spot remained in Manhattan. He stayed in with Miranda and Skittery to help watch the younger Newsies. Most of the older Newsies had gone to see Medda's show at Irving Hall. Medda loved the Newsies and let them come see her perform as often as they liked. What Miranda and Skittery didn't know was that this evening was the first attempt in the Newsies' scheme to get Miranda and Skittery together.  
  
Spot and Miranda were sitting on the floor playing Rummy 500, Miranda's favorite game. Skittery was trying rather unsuccessfully to teach Peter how to play war on the floor across the bunkroom. Boots and Snipeshooter were looking over their younger friend's shoulders and giving their two cents.  
  
After her turn, Miranda felt Spot's eyes on her. She looked up and found him staring at her with a sly grin on his face. She looked right back into his mesmerizing silvery-blue eyes and promptly got lost in their depths. This made Spot's grin grow even wider. But Miranda quickly gathered herself.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Conlon. What's so amusing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nuttin' much," he responded, turning back to his cards.  
  
"Sure. Wrong, try again," Miranda returned.  
  
Spot glanced up at Miranda again. "So I guess a guy can't get nuttin' past ya, Mirandy,"  
  
"Nope, not a chance."  
  
"Ah-hah. A poisson after me own heart. I knew we had a lot in common, Mirandy." Spot grinned.  
  
Miranda looked Spot right in the eye. "Tell me," she commanded.  
  
Not taking his eyes from hers, Spot said slowly, "Your eyes is real beautiful."  
  
"Come on, Spot. Just tell-" Miranda stopped short when she processed what Spot had just said.   
"Uh... what'd you say, Spot?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"You's got poity eyes, dat's all. Ain't nobody evah told ya dat before?" Spot asked innocently.  
  
"Well, uh, no, I guess not."  
  
"Well, I just did. An' I'd do it again."  
  
"What're you getting at, Spot?" Miranda asked slowly, still unsure of the situation.  
  
"We's really got a lot in common, Mirandy. You's beautiful, an' smart, an' coitenly a smart ass," Spot paused. "Jest like me. An' we's both available, too." Spot grinned mischievously.  
  
"But--- but you... I... we... um... that... that could never work out... I..." Miranda mumbled, completely thrown off by Spot's suggestion.  
  
"Why? Do ya got someone else in mind?" Spot asked nonchalantly.  
  
Miranda looked at Spot, confused even more by his out of the blue comment. Without realizing what was happening, Miranda glanced across the room at Skittery. She quickly looked back to Spot, whose signature smirk played upon his face.  
  
"Ah-hah. Caught ya," he declared triumphantly.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ya obviously like 'im as more dan--" Spot was cut short by Miranda's hand clamping down on his mouth.  
  
Staring into his eyes, Miranda said quietly but quickly, "Okay. Fine. I have been feeling a little, well, differently, about him lately. But I'm not sure what it all means. I'm so confused," Miranda's hand dropped from Spot's mouth. She sighed.  
  
"When you look into his eyes, do ya feel kinda warm 'n fuzzy?" Spot asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"An' does 'e make ya smile, even when no one else can?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"An' do ya want ta spend every second wid 'im?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"An' if anythin' bad evah happened ta 'im, would ya die?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Mirandy, I'm afraid I know what yer problem is." Spot smirked.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Christmas? Tell me already!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Are you sure you really wanna know?"  
  
"YES!" Miranda said impatiently.  
  
Spot looked at Miranda, over to Skittery, and back to Miranda.  
  
"Yer in love, Mirandy."  
  
Miranda's mouth fell open as she began to understand what Spot was saying. She looked over to Skittery as she thought. She was speechless. But she could find no flaw in Spot's diagnosis.  
  
Spot watched Miranda. His plan to win her over had worked perfectly. It had caused her to realize that she was in love with Skittery. Spot smiled to himself in self-satisfaction. When Miranda raised her blue eyes to his, a concerned look appeared on her face.  
  
"What about you? Do you really feel that way about me?" She asked with uncertainty.  
  
Spot's eyes twinkled. "Nah, don't worry 'bout me fer anothah second. I ain't takin' no offense. I only wanted ta see if me suspicions were correct 'bout you and Skit. I was right, by da way." He smirked.  
  
Miranda slapped his arm. "I should have known this was one of your games, Conlon. Thanks, I think," Miranda smiled. "But you can't tell him. Promise?"  
  
"Well, I dunno"  
  
"Spot!" Miranda gave him a Look. Spot immediately saw just how serious she was.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I promise." He held up his hands in defeat.  
  
Miranda sighed in relief.  
  
**************  
  
  
The next morning, Miranda and Peter were first in line to buy their papers. Miranda was all smiles; she had had a pleasant dream about a walk in Central Park with Skittery that had ended with a sweet kiss.   
  
Skittery stood toward the back of the line, next to Specs and behind Racetrack. He was looking around aimlessly until his eyes fell on Miranda, who was laughing pleasantly at Weasel as she bought her papers. Her long dark brown hair was braided down her back and the reddish brown highlights shone in the early morning sunlight. A strange feeling hit Skittery as he stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The cheerfulness exuded from her. Her smile was contagious.  
  
Specs tapped Racetrack on the shoulder unobtrusively and gestured to Skittery, grinning. Glancing at Skittery, Racetrack laughed. He waved his hand in front of Skittery's face. "Hey, Skit, whatcha doin'? Catchin' flies?"   
  
Skittery was knocked back from his daydream, only to realize that his mouth had been hanging open the whole time. He snapped his mouth shut, blushing violently.  
  
"Aw, ain't dat cute. Skit's toinin' a poity shade a pink," Specs teased, playfully punching Skittery's arm.  
  
Skittery punched him back and stole another glance in Miranda's direction.   
  
"Oh! So dat's what you're starin' at... or should I say 'who'?" Race observed.  
  
Skittery looked back at Race. "No, no way. It's not what you're thinkin' at all," he said defensively.   
Specs and Racetrack exchanged a knowing glance. Racetrack raised an eyebrow at Skittery. "Aw, get off it, Skittery. You can't hide anythin' from us. We's yer best pals," he said.  
  
"What're ya talkin' about, Race? I ain't hidin' nothin'."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. It's plain as day dat you're feelin' differently now 'bout a coiten goyl Newsie we's got heyah in Manhattan, Skit. We's known ya fer eight yeahs. Ya can't get anythin' past us," Specs said, grinning.  
  
Skittery's brown eyes widened as he glanced back and forth between Specs and Racetrack. He sighed. "Well, I guess yer right. But don't tell nobody bout it, okay?"  
  
"Sure, no prob. We's jest surprised it took ya so long ta notice," Racetrack added, smiling.  
  
Specs continued curiously, "So whatcha gonna do about it?"  
  
"I dunno." Skittery paused, thinking.  
  
Racetrack grinned mischievously. "Well, I could sell wid Andy taday an' see what I can figure out."  
  
"Oh, no! No way. Ya'd tell 'er or she'd figure it out. I don't want dat happening. It'd be ruined," Skittery said worriedly.  
  
"Yer lucky I won't take offense at dat, old buddy. I know dis is important fer ya. So why don'tcha jest take 'er fer a walk?" Racetrack suggested.  
  
"Yeah, dat's a good idea, Race. Go ta Central Park sellin' wid 'er today," Specs added thoughtfully.  
  
Skittery glanced again toward Miranda. Looking back at his friends, he sighed and said, "I guess it's worth a try."  
  
"Hey! Andy! Over heyah!" Specs shouted over the Newsies' noise, flailing his arms above his head in an attempt to get her attention. Miranda had just bought her papers and was leaning against the platform, skimming a newspaper. She looked up, and, upon seeing who was calling her name, gathered her things and headed in their direction with Peter at her heels.  
  
Skittery became very nervous on seeing her approach. He wrung his hands anxiously. Racetrack patted Skittery's shoulder. "Hey, Skit, calm down. She's still Andy, remembah?"  
  
"Yeah, I know dat. But--"  
  
"'Mornin', guys! How's it going?" Miranda asked, smiling cheerfully as she reached her friends.  
  
"Hi Andy! We's good, an' how're you doin' dis fine mornin'?" Racetrack said, grinning.  
  
Miranda looked at Race and then at Specs, who was also smiling slyly. However, she noticed, upon stealing a glance at Skittery, that he was staring at the ground. He almost seemed to be blushing, which surprised Miranda.  
  
"I'm great this morning. But what's going on, Specs? What do you need?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we jest wanna make sure dat you don't sell wid anyone else taday. Skit wanted ta bring you an' Petey ta Central Park ta sell," Specs responded, smirking.  
  
Miranda was caught off guard by the mention of Central Park so randomly after having a dream about it, but she gathered herself. "Sure, Skit. That sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah! Can we play hide and seek in the park? Please?" Peter asked excitedly.  
  
Skittery smiled sheepishly. "Sure, kid. Dat sounds like fun," he said, ruffling Peter's hair.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay. So I'm gonna go hide, and you guys count to 20 and then come find me," Peter instructed.  
  
"Okay, Petey," Miranda responded.  
  
"Yeah, we got it, kid," Skittery assured him.  
  
The two friends hid their eyes as Peter bounded down the path away from them. Miranda uncovered her eyes and began walking slowly down the path. Skittery followed her. She then stopped to pick a flower growing at the side of the path. It was a beautiful red tulip, her favorite. She closed her eyes as she took in its beautiful scent. She then held it up to Skittery. "Smell it, Skit. Doesn't it smell lovely?"  
  
Skittery took the flower from Miranda's hand. As he smelled it, he gazed into Miranda's crystal blue eyes. He suddenly felt a surprisingly strong urge to kiss her. Lowering the flower from his nose, he reached out with his other hand and softly stroked Miranda's cheek. Miranda felt a shiver run up and down her spine at his touch. Her heartbeat began to quicken as she looked back into Skittery's velvety brown eyes. The whole world stood still as Skittery leaned in to kiss Miranda.   
  
"Hey! I thought you guys were gonna come find me!!!" Peter's shouts shattered the blissful and expectant silence, and Skittery and Miranda jumped apart, both blushing a deep shade of red.   
  
"Oh, uh... sorry Petey... We...uh..." Miranda stumbled, very embarrassed.   
  
She was saved by Skittery's quickness on his feet. "We was jest pickin' some flowers fer Kloppman," Skittery held out the tulip to show the angry little boy in front of them. "An' den I was thinkin', 'Hey, wouldn't it be nice ta take Petey fer some ice cream at Tibby's?' " Skittery grinned wickedly.  
  
Peter's eyes grew large with surprise. "Before lunch?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"You bet, kid. Before lunch."  
  
"Wow!" Skittery lifted Peter up and put him on his shoulders and began the walk to the small Manhattan restaurant.  
  
**************  
  
  
Miranda sat on the stairs to the Lodging House in the warm early summer air, reading a book. It was a collection of fairy tales that Kloppman had lent to her. As she finished the part of Sleeping Beauty where the prince awakens the princess with a kiss, she closed the book and sighed dreamily. She was very disappointed at the ending of her morning. She thought it was extremely odd that it came so close to her dream, minus that she hadn't actually kissed Skittery. But she had wanted to, very much. She was ecstatic that Skittery seemed to feel the same way about her. The moment had been so perfect.   
  
Their lunch at Tibby's had been very awkward, though. They didn't talk to each other, only to Peter. Then, Peter and Skittery had left to go sell more papers, and Miranda had returned to the Lodging House to do her chores. She was anxiously awaiting Skittery's return, yet dreading it at the same time. All the emotions running through her caused Miranda to be very on edge and slightly giddy at the same time. She sighed again wistfully and turned back to her book. She began the story of Cinderella.  
  
Skittery walked slowly back to the Lodging House. As he rounded the corner of Duane Street, he saw Miranda sitting on the steps reading. He was glad that he had let Peter go with Racetrack for a little while, but mostly that he had caught her alone. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea where to start. He sighed uncomfortably and approached the steps, sitting down next to Miranda.  
  
"Hey, Andy," he said very quietly.  
  
Miranda looked up quickly from her book and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Skittery sitting next to her. She hadn't seen him approach or heard him sit down. She laughed nervously. "Oh, hi, Skit. You scared me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Skittery said, finding his shoelaces very interesting.  
  
Miranda studied her best friend. His brown hair was messy and stuck out all over the place, which made it even more charming. She laughed to herself as she noticed him fiddling nervously with his hat.  
  
"Skit, about-" She began nervously.  
  
"Um, Andy..." He mumbled simultaneously.  
  
Their eyes met as they both stopped short.  
  
"You go foist, Andy."  
  
"No, you, Skit."  
  
"Andy, you started foist."  
  
"No, I want you to go first."  
  
"Andy."  
  
"Skittery."  
  
They paused for a couple of seconds, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"And heyah we come to anodda of me marvelous propositions," He said, grinning.  
  
"What are you talkin---" Miranda was cut off by Skittery's lips upon hers. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to ignite a spark between them. Skittery pulled slightly away to study her face. She was smiling softly.  
  
"I like this proposition the best," She whispered. Her blue eyes twinkled with pleasure as she gazed into Skittery's brown ones.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Skittery said quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What, Andy?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Skittery smiled warmly. His smile soon transformed into a mischievous grin and he spontaneously began to tickle Miranda. Skittery grabbed her by the waist with one arm, using the other to tickle her. Miranda redoubled her efforts to tickle him back. It was a merciless war that lasted several minutes and ended with both laughing extremely hard and having trouble breathing. As they both tried to catch their breath and stop giggling, Miranda turned herself around in Skittery's arms to face him. Her breath caught in her throat when their eyes met, and her heart again began to beat rapidly. Skittery again felt the now-familiar urge to kiss her. The only sounds they could hear were the beating of their hearts.   
  
Skittery reached his hand out and tilted her chin toward him, leaning closer. Miranda closed her eyes and, a moment later, Skittery's lips met hers as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His arms encircled her waist naturally. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Miranda and Skittery never could have imagined the chemistry between them.  
  
When they finally parted, they looked into each other's eyes with pleasure. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces and dreamy looks in their eyes. Skittery was the first to break the contented silence.  
  
"I love you, Andy," he said tentatively, studying her face.  
  
Miranda looked at Skittery in wonder, but then her face broke out in a wide grin. "I love you, too, Skit," she replied genuinely, kissing him again.  
  
"Ya know, da guy's 'll be wondrin' where we are by now. Dey're prob'ly all back at da Lodgin' House now," Skittery observed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. What are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Oh, nothin'. We can jest surprise 'em a liddle. Play a liddle game wid 'em," he replied, smirking.  
"I get your drift. After all, I have a feeling they've been trying to set us up the past couple of days."   
  
**************  
  
Miranda entered the Lodging House alone. She trudged up the stairs to the bunkroom, which was filled with her friends. She smiled at them, plunking herself down on a bunk near where Spot, Racetrack, Jack, Specs, Mush and Blink were all playing poker. They had all sent Skittery to the Lodging House earlier with the intention of them being alone. When she entered without him, the Newsies began to fear that their plan had failed.  
  
"Hey, Andy. Where's Skittery? You two have been spendin' a lot of time togethah lately," Mush said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Miranda replied absentmindedly.  
  
Mush looked nervously at the others, who wore identical worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Uh... did ya talk ta him eoilier taday, Andy?" Jack asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, actually, I did," she responded.  
  
"And, uh... where is Skit now?" Spot inquired nervously.  
  
Right on cue, Skittery entered the bunkroom. "He's right there, Spot," Miranda said.  
  
Skittery made his way over to the group and sat down on the bunk next to Miranda. "Hey, guys," he said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Skit. How's it goin'?" Racetrack asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, it's good. Actually, bettah dan dat. It's marvelous," he responded, smiling widely. Only Miranda comprehended his happiness, and she smiled warmly; he was so cute when he smiled like that.  
  
Racetrack glanced at Spot, who shrugged. The Newsies sat in silence for a while, all observing the game intently. To the Newsies, nothing was unusual about Miranda or Skittery, except for Skittery's unusually cheery mood. After several hands of cards, Miranda elbowed Skittery unobtrusively. He glanced at her briefly and grinned mischievously before he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him back, much to the shock of the Newsies in the room, who could only look on with their mouths hanging open.  
  
When they pulled apart several moments later, both were slightly flushed but smiling happily. Racetrack broke the stunned silence, "Took ya long enough!"  
  
Miranda replied, smirking, "Yeah, well, let's just say, this is my favorite of Skittery's propositions."  
  
The Newsies all laughed. Then, Jack added, "Well, I'm jest glad dat whole charade is ovah."  
  
"Yeah, it's a load off me back," Spot said, grinning.  
  
"Sorry fer da trouble," Skittery said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
"Hey, we's glad ta help any time, Skit," Blink interjected.  
  
"Well, I'm happy fer ya guys," Mush said.  
  
"Thanks, Mush. I am too," Skittery returned honestly. At that, he grabbed Miranda's hand and squeezed it. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
She squeezed his hand back and whispered, "I love you, too."  
  



End file.
